9 meses
by Uchiha.naruto.love
Summary: Mpreg...Lime... Naruto recibe buenas noticias y observa el cambio a su alrededor


**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

Las noticias habían volado por Konoha mas rápido de lo que viaja el sonido y la luz, algunos habitantes de la aldea se lo habían tomado de mala manera pero los amigos se habían maravillado de tal manera que habían organizados fiestas, pero el mas feliz de todos era Sasuke Uchiha.

No solo había encontrado amor en su mejor amigo y rival pero por fin iba a poder revivir su clan, su sueño mas preciado al cual había renunciado cuando decidió casarse con el hyper activo rubio de ojos zafiro.

Cuando el anuncio llegó a sus oídos el rubio tenía ya dos meses y el cambio aun era imperceptible, el abdomen de Naruto estaba plano y tonificado por las horas incesantes de ejercicio al lado de su sensei y de sus compañeros.

El peso del apellido Uchiha no le había permitido desmayarse cuando escucharon las noticias de la anciana Tsunade, por otro lado Naruto estaba casi en estado de shock mirando a la Hokage con alegría, inseguridad y miedo; sus delgadas manos se habían deslizado hasta su estomago donde una mano mas grande y pálida que la suya lo acompañó.

-

Naruto dormía constantemente y todas las mañanas estaba despierto caminando de arriba abajo con nauseas, la parte mas interesante es que no soportaba ni siquiera el olor a ramen, por lo cual Sasuke estaba mas que agradecido.

"Vale la pena" – Suspiraba el dobe cada vez que Sasuke le acariciaba la espalda al vomitar.

"Kakashi sensei me espera para entrenar, duerme un poco mas" – Dijo el moreno levantándose de su puesto, Naruto levantó la mirada mostrando sus ojos desafiantes.

"Yo voy también" – Se quejó

"No puedes Koi, descansa" – Insistió Sasuke finalizando la misma pelea que tenían todos los días. El rubio había insistido con que no estaba lisiado de por vida, solo iba a tener un bebé pero Tsunade no quería arriesgar, de por si ya era extraño que el chico pudiera procrear, no quería jugar con la suerte.

**xxxxxXxxxxxX**

_**Mes cuatro**._

Sasuke entrelazó sus piernas descubiertas en las bronceadas piernas de su amante, sus labios se fusionaron en un beso profundo antes de separarse y compartir besos cortos y dulces, la mano libre del moreno bajó hasta acariciar el casi imperceptible bultito en el vientre de su Kyuubi.

"La ropa no me queda" – Susurró Naruto con una risita, Sasuke lo miró extrañado y enfadado que había roto su pequeño momento, uno de los pocos en donde el Uchiha se dignaba a ser un completo terrón de azúcar, dulce y pegajoso.

"Ya nos ocuparemos de eso mañana Usuratonkachi" – Sasuke jaló al rubio para que pudiera descansar su cabeza sobre su desnudo pecho, su cabello dorado acariciando su mentón, Naruto se quedó dormido en segundos roncando suavemente y abandonándose al mundo de los sueños.

**xxxxxXxxxxxX**

**_Mes cinco._**

"Sasuke Teme" – Naruto gritó, Sasuke se incorporó en la cama de un salto corriendo solo en su pantalón de pijama a la cocina donde el rubio lo miraba con unos ojos que brillaban más que una estrella.

"Demonios me asustaste" – Gruñó el moreno cuando vio que su pareja estaba en una sola pieza y sonriendo como el idiota que era.

"Se mueve" – Gritó Naruto como si no pudiera controlar su voz, pero desde que pronunció esas palabras Sasuke no escuchó mas, se acercó a su lado con pasos torpes poniendo sus manos en el creciente estomago.

"No puedo sentirlo" – Suspiró un poco decepcionado, Naruto se echó a reír robando un beso de su esposo.

"Es como si nadara ahí dentro" – Dijo con su sonrisa tonta, Sasuke sacudió la cabeza abrazando con fuerza a su amante tratando siempre de no lastimarlo.

-

Tsunade levantó la camisa negra del abultado abdomen bronceado, bajó un poco el pantalón para dejar su camino despejado; sus manos brillaron de un color verde claro cuando se cubrieron de chakra.

"¿Todo bien?" – Preguntó el rubio tomando la mano de Sasuke entre las suyas, el moreno trató de calmar los temblores trazando círculos sobre el dorso de la mano.

"Parece que todo esta en orden" – Musitó la anciana después de pensar un poco mientras sus manos viajaban lado a lado. "La pequeña princesita esta perfectamente bien" – Dijo con una sonrisa, Sasuke apretó sus manos contra la mas chica tratando de mantener la calma.

Una niña, nada lo podía hacer mas feliz, seguro que la bebé seria la mas hermosa de todas las chicas, esperaba que se pareciera a él, que tuviera el sello Uchiha en sus genes pero que su sonrisa fuera tan brillante como la de su pequeño zorro.

"Espero que se parezca a ti" – Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo mirándose con cariño.

**xxxxxXxxxxxX**

**_Mes seis._**

Sasuke tiró su bolsa de armas en la mesa de la cocina entrando a la habitación para ver a Naruto sin camisa viéndose al espejo con una mirada llena de ternura, se volvió para ver a su esposo por primera vez en dos semanas, sus piernas lo llevaron a estrellarse contra su esposo capturando sus labios en un fuerte beso, las manos bronceadas se movieron rápidamente al pantalón del moreno tomándole por sorpresa.

"No… podemos" – Gimió Sasuke cuando manos expertas se encerraron alrededor de su miembro, Naruto rió entre dientes caminado hacia atrás hasta que sus piernas golpearon la orilla de la cama.

"Te necesito Koi" – Canturreó el rubio besando el largo cuello antes de subir a sus labios nuevamente para empezar una noche llena de acción.

-

"Te vez hermoso" – Dijo Sasuke abriendo sus ojos y decidiendo si quería levantarse de cama tan temprano en la mañana. Naruto se sonrojó escondiendo su rostro bajo las sábanas blancas, el moreno se echó a reír quitando la sábana que los separaba, se apoyó en sus brazos inclinándose para besar en abdomen incontables veces, una patada lo hizo separarse de la piel olivácea. "Es toda una luchadora" – Dijo el moreno con orgullo, Naruto gimió tomando su gran estomago entre sus manos cuando la bebé volvió a patear.

**xxxxxXxxxxxX**

**_Mes siete_**

"Sasuke" – El moreno volvió a despertarse de un salto recordando la misma situación hace ya dos meses, corrió a encontrarse con su querido Kyuubi en la tina llena de espuma, el chico reía a pesar del pequeño malestar. "La bebé tiene hipo" – Rió tomando la mano de su Koi para ponerla en su estomago, el chico pudo sentir el leve movimiento de la bebé que el portador del Kyuubi llevaba en su interior.

"No podemos seguir llamándola bebé por siempre, ¿Has pensado en algún nombre?" – Preguntó Sasuke sentándose a un lado de la tina para acariciar el estomago de su muy embarazado esposo.

"Yuki, Uchiha Yuki" – Susurró el rubio relajándose con las caricias de Sasuke

"Suena muy bien, me gusta mucho" – Acordó el mayor de los chicos.

-

Como era de esperare el rechazó de algunas personas era mas que evidente cuando ambos chicos caminaban por el parque de la aldea de Konoha, con lo sensible que estaba últimamente Naruto se había deprimido al ver los ojos llenos de asco de los ancianos.

Habían escogido una banca de metal un poco apartada del camino para descansar después de cinco minutos de escuchar al rubio quejarse de dolor de espalda, para ser 'el mejor de los ninja' el chico se quejaba más que un chiquillo haciendo una rabieta.

"Te amo" – Había susurrado el rubio acercando sus labios a los de Sasuke rozándolos al hablar, Sasuke se limitó a asentir bajando su rostro al enorme estomago.

El flash de una cámara le llamó la atención distrayéndolo de un interesante monologo con su hija no nacida. "Sakura chan" – Saludó Naruto enérgicamente, la chica devolvió el saludo con la mano que sostenía una cámara, el objeto de las miradas asesinas del moreno.

"¿Cómo están?" – Preguntó la chica de cabello rosa acercándose a la pareja para saludar al bebé con unas suaves palmaditas en el vientre del rubio.

"Cansado pero ambos estamos bien" – Respondió el rubio tratando de levantarse de su lugar, Sasuke bufó ayudando al rubio a ponerse de pie.

Los tres chicos, el antiguo equipo 7, regresó a la aldea charlando animadamente, al menos el rubio y la chica pelirosa.

**xxxxxXxxxxxX**

_**Mes ocho**._

Los chicos estaba seguros que si Naruto caía saldría rodando por todo el piso, era increíble lo mucho que su cuerpo había cambiado en tan solo ocho meses.

Las chicas se burlaban de él pero aun así envidiaban el hecho de que los hombres mas deseados de Konoha fueran los primeros en convertirse en padres.

Ino, Hinata y Sakura habían organizado una fiesta llena de té, postres y regalos para el futuro padre y ahora en la comodidad y privacidad de su hogar Sasuke y Naruto abrían los regalos y guardaban la ropita color rosa y lila para su futura hija.

Ya estaba todo listo para recibir a la princesita Uchiha, y sus padres se volvían cada día mas impacientes, obviamente el único que lo demostraba era Naruto mientras que Sasuke ejercía un absoluto control sobre si mismo.

-

La fatiga había ganado la batalla contra el futuro Hokage, Sasuke caminaba por toda la sala de estar recogiendo y tirando la basura, le preocupaba un poco el hecho de que a veces su esposo se quejara de que le costaba un poco poder respirar, Tsunade le había indicado que era algo normal para tan avanzado embarazo pero aun así no podía dejar de dedicarle miradas al idiota rubio que dormía ruidosamente en el sofá, apoyado con cientos de almohadas.

"No puedo aguantar para tenerte en mis brazos pequeña" – Suspiró Sasuke arrojando unas cuantas sábanas al piso para acompañar a Naruto en una larga noche.

**xxxxxXxxxxxX**

_**Mes nueve**._

El olor a hospital le molestaba, pero el hecho de que estaba aquí no para ver al rubio golpeado y herido después de una misión le alegraba de sobremanera, saber que su dobe estaba dando a luz a su hija lo hizo sonreír con orgullo sin importar quien lo viera.

Era preocupante el hecho de la cirugía pero Tsunade jamás lo defraudaría… como para poyar sus palabras un potente quejido y llanto reverberó por la sala de operación llegando hasta los finos oídos del moreno.

"Al menos se que tiene los pulmones de su padre" – Murmuró esperando pacientemente a que la puerta se abriera para dejarlo entrar.

-

Minutos después, lo que parecieron horas para el impaciente padre, las puertas se abrieron y sus ojos se pegaron al cuerpo de bronceado que cargaba a un pequeño bultito envuelto en una manta rosa, y su corazón paró y el mundo se detuvo para él.

Después de 9 meses y tantos cambios su princesa ya estaba aquí.

* * *

**P.D**

**Espero que les guste mi nuevo one shot hahaha**

**es la primera vez que escribo mpreg y creo que sera el ultimo pero igual espero que lo hayan disfrutado.  
**


End file.
